


One hell of an editing job

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, PWP, Phan Smut, Riding, So much smut, Swearing, bottom!dam, daddy! Kink, dom!Phil, implied BDSM, like pwp, like written for a prompt, prompt, smuttttt, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, looking through the ‘phanfic’ tag probably wasn’t the best idea, but then again it was for a video and honestly they both thought that it’d make for some good content. What they didn’t expect, however, was it ending quite like it did.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where d&p look through their tumblr tag and stumble across a phanfic that sparks some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hell of an editing job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Again, this was originally posted to Tumblr a couple months back but I'm posting it here too. Enjoy!!

In hindsight, looking through the ‘phanfic’ tag probably wasn’t the best idea, but then again it was for a video and honestly they both thought that it’d make for some good content. What they didn’t expect, however, was it ending quite like it did.

 

“Phil, come on! We have to read at least one!” Dan reasoned, watching as Phil sighed in defeat, nodding his head slightly in response.

 

“Fine. But you can’t choose. Just scroll randomly and stop,” Phil compromised, knowing that Dan would try and find one like the skin fic again, and honestly, reading anything about him and his best friend was just so awkward to him - even if he did wish that they were slightly more. Grinning at Phil in response, Dan closed his eyes and starting scrolling aimlessly, stopping after a few seconds and clicking on the link, not even bothering to read the title.

 

“Okay! Right, let’s scroll down a bit, get into the action,” Dan said, rubbing his hands together and grinning mischievously into the camera. Phil took control of the scrolling this time, and went to roughly half way down the page.

 

‘Dan pulls his hands against the handcuffs, squirming helplessly as Phil plants kisses down his chest.

 

“Ph-Phil,” Dan whimpers, flinching when Phil brings a hand down to his thigh.

 

“What did you just call me?” Phil growls in Dan’s ear, biting his earlobe roughly. Dan opens and closes his hands, his leg muscles tensing as Phil lightly grabs his cock.

 

“Daddy,” Dan whispers, feeling his face turn red. Phil smirks as he connects his lips with Dan, the younger boy writhing beneath him.

 

“You wanna come, baby?” Phil chuckles darkly as he grinds his length against Dan’s. Dan lets out little mewls as Phil moves his hips faster. His brain was clouded with pleasure as Phil draws him closer to the edge. Phil kisses Dan’s neck - he knows it’s a g-spot for Dan - making the boy underneath him come instantly.’

 

Phil hid his face in his hands as Dan read it out, stopping to laugh every few sentences while Phil was turning bright red, embarrassed at the things being read out about him and his best friend.

 

“God, Phil could never pull this off, do you know him at all? He’s like the captain of innocence,” Dan teased, scoffing slightly and frowning into the camera. Phil blushed harder, removing his hands from his face.

 

“I could pull that off,” Phil defended, cheeks still tinted red and Dan burst out laughing, rolling his eyes at Phil.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Dan said, still laughing slightly and Phil’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t like there wasn’t a time when he had thought about him and Dan being slightly more than ‘just friends’, it’s just he’d never really got around to acting on, finding ways to conceal the thoughts when he did have them or thinking of reasons why it’d never work out.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow and looking Dan straight in the eyes, power and authority suddenly radiating off of him. Dan swallowed thickly at the dominance in Phil’s voice, the way his eyes were boring into his.

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Dan replied as normally as possible, trying to conceal the small sparks of arousal he was feeling seeing Phil in this state. Hesitantly, Phil stood and slowly closed the small space between their two chairs, looming over Dan’s frame. Dan stared up at him, not quite sure where to look for a few awkward moments before Phil slowly leant down, pausing when Dan’s nose brushed his. Before Dan could react, Phil had sealed the gap, his lips softly pressing against his own and Dan felt his heart flutter - fuck. It was nothing more than a slight touch before Phil pulled away again, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Are- are you okay with this?” He asked, their foreheads brushing against each others, breath mingling and Dan furiously nodded, lips still tingling and he surged forward, left hand tangling in Phil’s hair, cupping his neck and pulling him down closer into him. His senses were overwhelmed by Phil, his mind clouded as he continued to move his lips against his, Dan’s other hand reaching up to fist Phil’s shirt, needing him impossibly closer. Panting, they broke away for breath, Phil straightening up again before tugging on Dan’s hand, the younger boy standing up and happily following Phil.

 

“Phil,” Dan whimpered, and it was stupid at how much he craved Phil’s touch after just a minute or so of kissing, but fuck, he wanted him, he needed him, he’d been wanting this for so fucking long. Smirking, Phil sat down and pulled Dan onto his lap, their chests flush against one another. Phil wordlessly reconnected their lips, arms wrapped around Dan’s back, pulling him in tighter. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip and moaning in his throat slightly when Dan granted him access straight away. Running his tongue across Dan’s, Phil earned a moan from the boy on top of him, his hips pushing down onto Phil’s subconsciously.

 

“God, look at you, Dan. Already half hard after about only a minute of kissing, isn’t that right?” Phil asked and Dan nodded, eyes hooded and hands cupping Phil’s neck.

 

“Y-yes, Phil,” He replied, leaning down to reconnect their lips before Phil stopped him, pushing his face away gently and giving him a stern look that went straight to Dan’s cock.

 

“What did you call me?” Phil said sharply and Dan’s breath hitched because - fuck - he’d never seen this side of Phil before.

 

“D-daddy,” He stuttered out and Phil smiled, allowing Dan to rejoin their lips once more. Phil lifted up the hem of Dan’s shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss to take it off before roaming his hands around the now bare skin, slowly pulling away from Dan to trail his lips down his neck, stopping to suck marks every so often, smiling into the skin when Dan moaned loudly above him.

 

“God, Dan. Want you to ride me, want you to ride my cock, yeah? Wanna ride me while your hands are tied? Wanna be a good boy?” Phil asked and Dan moaned, grinding down harder onto Phil.

 

“Y-yes, daddy. Fuck, please,” He begged, needing to be touched, needing more friction, needing something. Phil grinned and unbuttoned his own flannel shirt, leaving it on otherwise, before gently prompting Dan to stand up and removing both of their jeans, taking his belt before sitting back down.

 

“Right, be a good boy and go grab some lube from my bedside drawer, okay?” Phil ordered, trailing a hand down to Dan’s boxers before pulling it away with a smirk. Dan nodded and all but ran to Phil’s room, not caring how desperate he seemed. Chuckling slightly, Phil sat back down and took his cock out through the hole in his boxers, not being bothered to take them off completely, before starting to stoke himself, head lolling back. Fuck, was he sure about doing this? This could change everything - no - this was going to change everything between them. Before he could question it anymore, Dan was back, lube in hand and eyes glued to Phil’s cock.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, pressing a hand to his own cock, “you’re fucking huge, Phil.” Phil smiled before frowning.

 

“Phil?” He asked Dan and Dan’s eyes widened.

 

“Daddy. You’re so big, daddy,” Dan repeated and Phil smiled because that was more like it.

 

“C’mere, let me stretch you,” Phil murmured, indicating for Dan to get on his knees. Nodding, Dan slowly slid to the floor, kicking off his boxers before lifting his hips up slightly. After uncapping the lube, Phil slicked up one finger and slowly circled his rim, grinning as he saw it flutter slightly. Gently slipping one finger into Dan, Phil reached round with his other hand and lightly grasped his cock, pumping slowly in time with his finger.

 

“Da-daddy,” Dan stuttered out and Phil bit his lip, shocks of pleasure going directly to his cock. He slipped in another finger and started to scissor them, stretching out Dan’s hole before finally adding a third, smirking when Dan moaned loudly as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

 

“Ready, Dan?” Phil asked, pulling out his fingers and sitting back down on the chair, lubing up his dick. Dan nodded hesitantly and slowly walked towards Phil’s lap. He gulped when he saw the belt, chewing worriedly on his lip. Phil picked up on this.

 

“Hey, hey, are you okay? C’mere baby,” Phil said, face softening, and he stood up and pulled Dan into a somewhat awkward hug, their hard cocks brushing slightly.

 

“I just- you can’t laugh, okay?” Dan asked and Phil frowned before nodding, pulling away and holding him at arms length. “I’ve- I’ve never done…this before. Not- not with a guy.” Phil let his hands drop to his sides, his mouth falling open slightly and Dan looked down, eyes welling with tears because he knew Phil would have this reaction.

 

“Hey, Dan. Look at me, come on,” Phil said, gently lifting his chin up with an index finger so he met his eyes, “Do you want this? I’m quite happy to do as much or as little as you want. Just… You’re in charge, alright? Whatever you wanna do. We’ll skip the belt, yeah?” Dan sniffed and nodded, wringing his hands.

 

“I- I want to, Phil. I’ve wanted to since I first fucking met you but- I’m scared. Can you take care of me?” He asked, wincing at how stupid and pathetic he sounded before Phil smiled and nodded, gently pulling him in for another kiss.

 

“I’ll always take care of you, Dan, you know that. C’mere then. We’ll take this at your pace,” Phil replied, taking up his previous position in the desk chair and letting Dan straddle his hips. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dan guided Phil’s cock to his entrance and sunk down, gasping at the intrusion. He got down half way before stopping, wincing in pain.

 

“It- it hurts, Phil.” He whimpered and Phil frowned worriedly, gently taking ahold of Dan’s dick and stroking, hoping to ease some of the pain.

 

“Just go at your own pace. We can stop, if you want?” Phil offered, his other hand resting on Dan’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles on the hipbone.

 

“N-no. Just- give me a minute,” Dan muttered, taking another inch of Phil in before stopping once more, adjusting to the stretch. Once he’d bottomed out, he let out a deep breath, moaning when he felt the fabric of Phil’s boxers on his bare arse, hands pressed flat against Phil’s chest.

 

“You okay?” Phil checked, one of his hands still pumping Dan’s dick and Dan nodded, slowly lifting himself up an inch or two before dropping back down. He moaned loudly when Phil’s dick hit his prostate - he was big enough that he didn’t even need to aim - and let his head drop forward onto Phil’s shoulder.

 

“Daddy! You feel so good!” Dan moaned, lifting himself up again before dropping back down, listening to the chair creaking underneath them and Phil’s chocked off moans.

 

“Oh God, baby. You’re so good!” Phil groaned as his dick was enveloped again and again in Dan’s tight heat. Holding onto Dan’s hips, he helped him to move faster, letting his cock go untouched. The pain had subsided now, only to be replaced by pleasure and Dan’s body was quivering with every movement he made.

 

“D-daddy- I- can’t,” Dan panted, body becoming weak, unable to support itself and Phil nodded, letting Dan relax and instead he started lifting his hips up, thrusting into Dan’s hole over and over again, getting faster and faster as Dan’s moans spurred him on.

 

“Come on, Dan, come for me,” Phil whispered, letting one hand leave his hips to grab ahold of his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

 

“I- Oh fuck! I’m- I’m gonna- daddy!” Dan cried out, letting himself go as he streaked Phil’s stomach and chest with white, panting heavily as Phil continued to pound into him, getting pushed closer and closer to the edge as Dan clenched around him.

 

“I’m so close, baby. Fuck, you feel so good.” Phil moaned, stomach tightening, and, when Dan purposefully clenched his hole, he was sent rocketing over the edge, orgasm flooding through him as he spilled into Dan.

 

“Fuck,” Dan gasped, his forehead resting against Phil’s collarbone and the elder nodded, face flushed and hair stuck to his head.

 

“Fuck indeed,” He replied and Dan lightly swatted him.

 

“What- what does this mean. For us, that is? Because I like you, Phil, I’ve- I’ve liked you since 2009 but fuck- you- you never seemed interested so I guess I wanna know if I’ve made a huge mistake or something cause if I have I’d rather you tell me right now and I’ll go-” Dan rambled, Phil’s lips against his own cutting him off.

 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Phil teased, pressing another kiss to Dan’s lips. “Of course I like you, you spoon. And we can be whatever you want to be.” He finished and watched Dan’s body sag in relief. He’d restrained himself from adding on that he wanted to be Dan’s boyfriend more than anything in the world.

 

“I- Can we date?” Dan asked, blushing furiously, and keeping his head bowed and a grin broke out onto Phil’s face.

 

“Yes. God, yes,” He replied, laughing lightly and kissing Dan again before he noticed the camera still set up on the desk and laughed even harder.

 

“What?” Dan asked, frowning slightly at Phil.

 

“Let’s just say we’re gonna have a crap ton of editing to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
